As part of the monitoring controls and diagnostic tools for a combustion system in a gas turbine, it is desired to measure and acquire data on the combustion dynamics. This combustion dynamics data can be used to determine the operational health of the combustion system as a whole and also may be used to tune the combustion system such that it is operating within an appropriate balance between combustion dynamics and emissions.
A combustion dynamics monitoring system is currently in use for certain types of gas turbines. Accurate and repeatable installation of the measurement tip of the probe of the combustion dynamics monitoring system is required for dependable measurements. Improperly installed dynamics probes can lead to inaccurate readings and possibly result in hardware damage and increased outages. The combustion dynamics monitoring system thus uses a depth setting tool that allows for accurate and repeatable installation depths of the measurement tip of the probe. An example of such a depth setting tool is shown in commonly owed U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,832 to Gleeson, entitled “Kit and Method for Setting Probe Depth”. U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,832 is incorporated herein by reference.
These know depth setting tools, however, cannot be used with other known turbines. For example, known depth setting tools cannot work with E-class turbines sold by General Electric Company of Schenectady, N.Y. Specifically, the E-class turbines have a larger hole through the liner than through the casing and flow sleeve as compared to other types of turbines. As such, the known depth setting tools will not work with the E-class turbines.
Thus, there is a desire for a depth setting tool that can accommodate the geometry of E-class turbines and similar types of devices not currently served by known depth setting tools. The depth setting tool should provide accurate and repeatable installation of a combustion dynamics monitoring system probe and similar types of probes.